Hallowicked
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Sleepy Hollow | trainer = Mike Quackenbush Reckless Youth | debut = May 25, 2002 | retired = }} Hallowicked (September 11, 1981) is a professional wrestler, who performs primarily in the Chikara, Dragon Gate USA and Evolve Wrestling professional wrestling promotions. Throughout his career he has also worked for promotions such as Combat Zone Wrestling, Full Impact Pro, Jersey All Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla and Ring of Honor. He is known for his ghoulish looks and incoherent speech pattern. Professional wrestling career Hallowicked received his initial training from Chikara founders Mike Quackenbush and Reckless Youth at the Chikara Wrestle Factory, where he was trained on the first term of the school alongside the likes of UltraMantis Black and Icarus. Hallowicked and Icarus were childhood friends and entered the school with the intention of becoming a tag team. Chikara (2002-present) Night Shift (2002-2003) Hallowicked made his professional wrestling debut on Chikara's inaugural show on May 25, 2002, as a member of the three man rudo (bad guy) stable Night Shift, with partners Blind Rage and Ichabod Slayne. In their first professional wrestling match, Hallowicked and Slayne were defeated by Marshal Law and Love Bug in a tag team match. On the second show on May 31 Night Shift picked up their first victory in a six-man tag team match against Don Montoya and their trainers Mike Quackenbush and Reckless Youth. On November 9 Hallowicked entered Chikara's first ever Young Lions Cup tournament, a two-day tournament meant for wrestlers who had wrestled under 50 matches as a professional. After defeating DJ Skittlez in his first round match and Gran Akuma in the semifinals, Hallowicked advanced to the finals of the tournament, where he defeated Mr. ZERO to become the first Young Lions Cup Champion. After the tournament, Hallowicked decided to side with Blind Rage, when he and Ichabod Slayne had a falling out. Slayne left the stable and spent the rest of the year feuding with Blind Rage. On April 12, 2003, Hallowicked successfully defended his Young Lions Cup against his former stable mate, who had lost his mask in a Hair vs. Mask match with Blind Rage and had renamed himself Icarus. On July 5 Hallowicked and Blind Rage entered Chikara's first ever Tag World Grand Prix. In the opening round of the tournament, they defeated Team IWA-MS (Brad Bradley and Jimmy Jacobs) and in the semifinals Team F.I.S.T. (Icarus and Gran Akuma). On July 26 Night Shift defeated Ultra/Zero (UltraMantis and Mr. ZERO) in the finals of the tournament to win the first ever Tag World Grand Prix. Night Shift's success was not limited only to Chikara, as during this time they were also able to win North American Wrestling Federation's Tag Team Championship. Dark Breed (2004-2005) When Blind Rage left Chikara in October 2003, Hallowicked was forced to find himself a new tag team partner. In early 2004 he formed the tag team Dark Breed with the man he had defeated in the finals of the Tag World Gran Prix, who had turned on Mr. ZERO and renamed himself UltraMantis Black. After four successful defenses of the Young Lions Cup and 602 days as the champion, Hallowicked was forced to relinquish the title in July 2004 in time for the second annual Young Lions Cup tournament. As a former champion Hallowicked was not allowed to enter the tournament or ever again challenge for the Cup. In October 2004 the Dark Breed joined Larry Sweeney's stable Sweet 'n' Sour International for the first annual torneo cibernetico match. After both Hallowicked and UltraMantis failed to win the match, the Dark Breed broke away from Sweeney's stable. When UltraMantis was sidelined with an injury, Hallowicked teamed with the returning Blind Rage in the 2005 Tag World Grand Prix. After defeating Eye Candy (DJ Skittlez and Private Eye), Hallowicked and Blind Rage were eliminated from the tournament by the SuperFriends (Mike Quackenbush and Chris Hero). The rest of the year Hallowicked feuded with Jigsaw, ending on November 13, when Jigsaw defeated him in a Two Out of Three Falls match. Incoherence (2006-2010) When UltraMantis Black suffered yet another injury, Hallowicked was left without a partner in the 2006 Tag World Grand Prix, which was this time contested for the brand new Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas (Tag Team Championship). A random draw picked Delirious as Hallowicked's new tag team partner and on February 24, the first night of the three night tournament, they defeated Crossbones and Rorschach in the first round and then the team of Cheech and Cloudy in the second round to advance to the quarterfinals of the tournament. Two days later Hallowicked and Delirious continued their impressive run as a tag team, by defeating Team DDT (KUDO and MIKAMI), before losing their semifinal match to the eventual winners of the entire tournament, The Kings of Wrestling (Chris Hero and Claudio Castagnoli). Hallowicked's apparent tecnico (good guy) turn didn't sit well with UltraMantis Black as after the tournament he announced the death of the Dark Breed and declared a war on his former partner. Hallowicked and Delirious, the team now known as Incoherence, spent the rest of the year feuding with UltraMantis Black and his new stable the Order of the Neo-Solar Temple, which consisted of UltraMantis Black himself, Hydra, Crossbones and Hallowicked's first tag team partner, Blind Rage. Even though UltraMantis was able to pin Hallowicked in a singles match on September 22, Incoherence won the feud by defeating the Neo-Solar Temple first in a tag team match on November 17 and then in an eight-man tag team match, where they teamed with Cheech and Cloudy, on November 18. In 2007 Hallowicked started a heated feud with Eddie Kingston, who was obsessed with being recognized as the best student to ever have come out of the Chikara Wrestle Factory and saw Hallowicked as his only threat at being recognized as such. During the course of the feud Hallowicked and Delirious managed to pick up the three points needed in order to challenge for the Campeonatos de Parejas on and October 26, 2007, they defeated Icarus and Chuck Taylor, who replaced the injured Gran Akuma in the title match, to end their record setting reign and become the new Champions. However, Hallowicked's year would end on a low note, as on November 18 Kingston defeated him in a Falls Count Anywhere match to win their feud. After dominating Chikara's tag team division for almost a year, Incoherence lost the Campeonatos de Parejas on September 21 to the Super Smash Bros. (Player Uno and Player Dos). Incoherence holds the record for most successful Campeonatos de Parejas title defenses, with five. In late 2008 Hallowicked debuted a new protégé, Frightmare. The trio entered the 2009 King of Trios tournament, but were defeated in the first round by the Masters of a Thousand Holds (Mike Quackenbush, Jorge "Skayde" Rivera and Johnny Saint). In April UltraMantis Black revealed that he had not forgotten how Hallowicked had abandoned him in 2006, when he and Crossbones abducted Delirious following a match. Delirious would resurface the following month as a member of the Order of the Neo-Solar Temple, after being brainwashed by UltraMantis. On November 22 the two teams faced each other for the first time, with Delirious and UltraMantis coming out victorious, when UltraMantis pinned Frightmare. In 2010 Incoherence began feuding with Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (BDK). The first match of the feud on February 28 ended when BDK members Sara Del Rey and Daizee Haze were disqualified for excessive punishment on Frightmare, giving Incoherence their first point in the process. For the 2010 King of Trios Hallowicked and Frightmare teamed with Mike Quackenbush to form Team Frightning. Despite their status as one of the favorites of the tournament, the team was eliminated in the first round by Team Big Japan Wrestling (Daisuke Sekimoto, Kankuro Hoshino and Yuji Okabayashi), when Okabayashi forced Frightmare to tap out. On the second night of the tournament, Hallowicked wrestled in a singles match, losing to the debuting Christopher Daniels. On the third and final night of the tournament Incoherence entered a ten tag team gauntlet match. During the match Incoherence eliminated first F.I.S.T. (Icarus and Gran Akuma), then the Order of the Neo-Solar Temple (UltraMantis Black and Crossbones) and finally Sara Del Rey and Daizee Haze of BDK to earn their second, third and fourth point respectively. After the tournament Chikara announced that Incoherence would challenge for the Campeonatos de Parejas, held by BDK's Claudio Castagnoli and Ares, on May 23 at Chikara's eighth anniversary show. At Aniversario Elf Incoherence was defeated in their title match in two straight falls, thanks to a pre-match assault from BDK's newest member Delirious and some shady officiating from the stable's own referee, Derek Sabato. On October 23 Hallowicked represented Chikara in the torneo cibernetico match, where the company's originals faced BDK. He was eliminated from the match by BDK member Tursas. The Spectral Envoy (2010-2014) On December 12, 2010, at the season nine finale, Reality is Relative, Hallowicked defeated UltraMantis Black in a singles match. After the match, UltraMantis was attacked by Sinn Bohdi and his allies in the Batiri, but were eventually chased out of the ring by Incoherence, after Frightmare managed to convince Hallowicked to save his long-time rival. On April 15, 2011, Hallowicked, Frightmare and UltraMantis Black, collectively known as the Spectral Envoy of the Final Judgment, or just the Spectral Envoy, were eliminated from the King of Trios in the first round by Team Dragon Gate (Akira Tozawa, KAGETORA and Super Shisa). The Spectral Envoy and the Dark Army (Sinn Bohdi, Kobald, Kodama and Obariyon) faced each other in an eight-man tag team match on September 18, when the Envoy were joined by UltraMantis' former Order of the Neo-Solar Temple partner Crossbones. The Spectral Envoy managed to win, after UltraMantis pinned Bohdi. During 2011, Hallowicked also feuded with BDK member Tim Donst, which saw the two men captain opposing teams in the eighth annual torneo cibernetico match on November 12, which was won by team Hallowicked's Sara Del Rey. On November 13, at CHIKARA's first Internet pay-per-view, High Noon, Hallowicked and UltraMantis Black put their masks on the line against Ares' Eye of Tyr and Donst's hair in a No Disqualification match. The match ended in UltraMantis pinned Ares, which meant that not only did he win back the Eye of Tyr, but he and Hallowicked earned their third point and the right to challenge for the Campeonatos de Parejas. Hallowicked and UltraMantis cashed in their points on February 25, 2012, but were defeated by Chuck Taylor and Icarus of F.I.S.T, following interference from Delirious. Hallowicked's long rivalry with Tim Donst culminated in a Luchas de Apuestas, mask vs. hair match on June 2, 2012 at Chikarasaurus Rex: How to Hatch a Dinosaur. Donst originally won after choking out Hallowicked, but the match was restarted after the referee found that Donst had used a shoelace with the choke, After the restart, Hallowicked won the match and shaved Donst bald. On September 14, Hallowicked, Frightmare and UltraMantis Black entered the 2012 King of Trios, where they defeated Mihara, The Mysterious and Handsome Stranger and former WWE Intercontinental Champion Tito Santana in their first-round match on Night 1. On Night 2, The Spectral Envoy advanced to the semi-finals of the tournament, after defeating their rival team The Batiri. However, following the match, the Spectral Envoy were attacked by members of the Batiri and Ophidian. On Night 3, The Spectral Envoy first defeated F.I.S.T (Icarus, Chuck Taylor and Johnny Gargano) and then Team ROH (Mike Bennett, Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) in the finals, despite interference from the Batiri, Delirious and Ophidian, to win the 2012 King of Trios. At the following event on October 6, Hallowicked and UltraMantis Black defeated Los Ice Creams (El Hijo del Ice Cream and Ice Cream Jr) to pick up their third point and earn the right to challenge for the Campeonatos de Parejas. They received their title shot on November 10, but were defeated by the reigning Campeones, The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson), following interference from Ophidian and the Batiri. On December 2, at CHIKARA's third internet pay-per-view, The Spectral Envoy, represented by Frightmare, Hallowicked and UltraMantis Black, and the returning Blind Rage and Crossbones, defeated the The Batiri, Delirious and Ophidian in a ten-man tag team match. On April 6, 2013, Hallowicked received his first shot at the Chikara Grand Championship, but was defeated by the defending champion Eddie Kingston. After a one-year hiatus, Chikara returned on May 25, 2014, with the You Only Live Twice pay-per-view. The Spectral Envoy worked the event's first match, where they were defeated by the new BDK of Ares, Nokken and Tursas. On September 19, The Spectral Envoy entered the 2014 King of Trios, as the defending tournament winners. They were however, eliminated by Eddie Kingston, Jimmy Jacobs and Volgar representing CHIKARA's new rudo stable, The Flood, after their stablemate Deucalion brought out Delirious to attack UltraMantis. On December 6, at Tomorrow Never Dies, Delirious used the Eye of Tyr to turn Hallowicked and Frightmare against UltraMantis Black, which disbanded the Spectral Envoy in the process. Nightmare Warriors and the HeXeD Men (2015 - present) Full Impact Pro and Ring of Honor (2006–2008) On December 15, 2006, Hallowicked made his debut for Florida-based Full Impact Pro (FIP) in a tag team match, where he and Gran Akuma defeated DP Associates (Delirious and Shingo). The following day Hallowicked won the 2006 Florida Rumble to earn a shot at the FIP World Heavyweight Championship. He received his shot later that night, but was defeated by the defending champion Roderick Strong. Hallowicked returned to the company in February 2007, losing to Shingo and Seth Delay in singles matches. On April 27, 2007, Hallowicked, along with fellow Chikara wrestlers Mike Quackenbush, Jigsaw and Gran Akuma, made their debuts for FIP's sister promotion Ring of Honor (ROH). The four of them competed in a four-team Ultimate Endurance match, which was won by the Briscoe Brothers. The following day Delirious won a six-way match competed between the Chikara foursome and Pelle Primeau. In June Hallowicked made two more appearances for FIP, losing to Jigsaw and Jimmy Rave in singles matches. The following month Hallowicked returned to ROH, losing to Matt Sydal in a singles match, before entering the Race to the Top tournament, where he was defeated in the first round by the eventual winner of the entire tournament, Claudio Castagnoli. In September 2007 Hallowicked returned one more time to FIP, teaming with Scott Commodity in a tag team match, where they were defeated by The Irish Airborne (Dave and Jake Crist) on September 28, and teaming with Delirious and Jigsaw in a six-man tag team match, where they were defeated by Jack Evans, BxB Hulk and YAMATO on September 29. He has not appeared for the company since. After not appearing for ROH for a year, Hallowicked returned to the company on October 25, 2008, in a six-way match, which was won by Davey Richards. He has not wrestled a match for ROH since. Dragon Gate USA (2009–present) On July 25, 2009, Hallowicked made his debut for Dragon Gate USA, at the promotion's first ever pay-per-view Enter the Dragon, teaming with Amasis and Team F.I.S.T. (Icarus and Gran Akuma) in an eight-man tag team match, where they were defeated by Mike Quackenbush, Jigsaw and The Colony (Fire Ant and Soldier Ant). On September 6 at the tapings of DGUSA's second PPV titled Untouchable, Hallowicked wrestled in a dark match, an eight-way match, won by Johnny Gargano. Hallowicked returned to PPV, on November 28 at Freedom Fight, where he entered the tournament to crown the first Open the Freedom Gate Champion, but was eliminated in the first round in a six-way match with Johnny Gargano, Lince Dorado, Matt and Nick Jackson and the winner of the match, Gran Akuma. On January 23, 2010, at the tapings of the fourth PPV, Fearless, Hallowicked wrestled in another dark match, unsuccessfully challenging Silas Young for the All American Wrestling Heavyweight Championship. Hallowicked returned to pay–per–view on July 24 at the tapings of Enter the Dragon 2010, where he teamed up with Mike Quackenbush, Jigsaw and the Open the Dream Gate Champion Masato Yoshino to defeat Kamikaze USA's YAMATO, Gran Akuma, Akira Tozawa and Jon Moxley in an eight-man elimination tag team match. Evolve (2010–present) On January 16, 2010, Hallowicked made his debut for Evolve Wrestling, at the promotion's first ever show, teaming with Frightmare and Mike Quackenbush as the Chikara Sekigun in a six-man tag team match, where they defeated Akuma's Army (Gran Akuma, Icarus and Brodie Lee). On May 13 at the promotion's second show, Hallowicked and Frightmare competed in a four-way tag team match, which was won by The Osirian Portal (Amasis and Ophidian). On May 3 Hallowicked was defeated in a four-way match by Brodie Lee. At the fourth show on July 23, Hallowicked and Jigsaw defeated Aeroform (Flip Kendrick and Louis Lyndon) in a tag team match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Go 2 Sleepy Hollow'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a kick to the gut) **''Graveyard Smash'' (Cradle suplex lifted and dropped into a sitout spinebuster pin) **Never Wake Up (Cross-legged fisherman DDT) - 2015–present **Running or a jumping big boot **''Rydeen Bomb'' (Standing or spinning lifting sitout spinebuster pin) **Super fisherman buster – 2002–2005, used rarely thereafter *'Signature moves' **Iconoclasm **Moonsault double foot stomp **Second rope springboard corner roundhouse kick **Step-up frankensteiner **Swinging neckbreaker *'With Frightmare' **'Finishing moves' ***''Headless Horseman'' (Frightmare performs an elevated cutter on an opponent seated on the top rope, off Hallowicked's shoulders) *'Nicknames' **"Dark Minion of the Underworld" **"The Nightmare Warrior" *'Entrance themes' **"God is God" by Laibach **'"Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks and Cannibal Girls"' by White Zombie Championships and accomplishments *'Chikara' **Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) – with Delirious **Young Lions Cup **Tag World Grand Prix (2003) – with Blind Rage *'Full Impact Pro' **Florida Rumble (2006) *'Independent Wrestling Association Deep South' **IWA Deep South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'North American Wrestling Federation' **NAWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Blind Rage *'Pro Wrestling Entertainment' **PWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Mike Quackenbush *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'265' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 See also *Hallowicked's event history External links * Hallowicked profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Black Diamond Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat current roster Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Dawg alumni Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Is Fun! alumni Category:1981 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Championship Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Excellence Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Kiryoku Pro alumni Category:North End Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Sensory Overload Lucha-Libre alumni Category:West End Wrestling alumni‎ Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Wrestling Is Awesome! alumni Category:Wrestling Is Heart alumni Category:Wrestling Is Respect alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers